disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aquata
'Princess Aquata', also known as '''Aunt Aquata', is a minor character and hero in Disney's 1989 animated film The Little Mermaid, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea and the TV series and later became one of the main characters in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. She is one of Eric's six sisters-in-law and one of Ariel's six older sisters. Most importantly, she is also one of Melody's six maternal aunts. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle and Mona Marshall. Appearances ''The Little Mermaid'' Aquata first appears in the "Daughters of Triton" sequence, where the sisters introduce themselves, where she is the first to be introduced and has big blue headwear which blows. When they introduce Ariel she's shocked like all the sisters when Ariel is nowhere to be found. Afterwards, she appears only in cameos alongside her sisters. After Eric's rescue, Aquata alongside Andrina, Attina and Adella appear in the dressing room when Ariel comes in humming happily and Aquata says almost off-screen "What's with her lately?" and like all her sisters, she's surprised with Ariel. In the the end of the film, she is shown attending her younger sister Ariel's wedding to Eric alongside her father and her sisters. ''Disney Comics'' Aquata appears prominently in the official Disney comic "Serpent Teen", which takes place before the first film. The beginning reveals that Aquata, as the oldest, is being groomed to take over the role of Queen of Atlantica. When Triton goes away on business, Aquata is left in charge. However, she has problems controlling the adventurous Ariel, who misses a music practice when doing adventures. Aquata is shown to worry that she is not up to the task of becoming Queen, as she cannot get her sisters to take her seriously. Later, when Ariel is captured by a race called the Moray, Aquata decides to find her but is captured herself. Aquata is scheduled to be fed to a sea monster called the Serpentine, but later takes advantage of a distraction to escape. However, she is forced to leave Ariel behind, and decides to go get help. After informing Triton of the problem, Triton asks Aquata as to why she left Ariel behind. Aquata explains that she didn't have the resources to handle the rescue on her own, and realized that a ruler must sometimes do things they don't want to do. She apologizes for her failure, and says that she understands if Triton chooses not to leave her in charge again. Triton points out that she maturely took responsibility when something went wrong, and learned a few lessons, and says that she hadn't failed. He then leaves Aquata in charge of Atlantica as he goes to deal with the Moray. Biography Aquata is one of the seven daughters of King Triton and the late Athena, one of Ariel's six older sisters, one of Melody's six maternal aunts, and also one of Eric's six sisters-in-law. She has a blue tail and wears a matching seashell bikini top. She has brown eyes and brown hair with curly bangs that is worn in a ponytail tied up with a band of white pearls. In the Broadway musical, she is portrayed by Kay Trinidad with green hair and a pink spiral shell bra. Her name means "water" in Latin. In extension media released from 1989 onward, she is the first daughter of King Triton and thus is likely the next-in-line to the Atlantican throne. However, in the prequel film, she is said to be the fourth oldest, with Attina being described as the oldest. Her personality is not well-defined until her appearance in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. Her main characteristics seem to be a self-proclaimed lack of grace as compared to her sisters, as well as a slight aggressiveness. Aquata is shown to be a bit selfish with her belongings, and thus often quarrels with Arista who sometimes borrows things without asking. Trivia *Aquata is 18 years old in The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning and 19 years old in The Little Mermaid. *Her name means "watery" in Latin. *Unlike the rest of her siblings who are excellent dancers; Aquata is a horrible dancer. Artworks TLM Aquata 01.gif TLM Aquata 02.gif TLM Aquata 03.gif TLM Aquata 04.gif Category:European characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Females Category:Mermaids Category:Hybrids Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Siblings Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Aunts Category:Tragic Category:Minor Characters Category:Disney Heroines Category:Daughters Category:Film character Category:Disney Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Danish characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Female Heroes